Dream
by Linhiful
Summary: Every match he won, she gave him a prize. Series of one-shots. Summary changes with updates.
1. Tease

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

A/N: I've been having major Tahnorra/Tahorra feels. I don't know, this just popped out. Cranked it out in like thirty minutes. My headcanon is that Tahno is a total tease in bed.

* * *

Tahno hated it when people touched his hair. This was a very well known fact that he made sure people knew. Once upon a time, his fans would always try to reach out to try to stroke it, like it was a prize to be claimed. Once, one tried to cut a lock of it off to keep for herself. Needless to say, he didn't take it very lightly.

But Korra has a way of changing his mind.

He had to bite back a groan when Korra gripped his hair and thrust her hips against his mouth. He smirked at her and ignored her moan of frustration when he tilted his head to the side and nibbled the inside of her thigh.

She gave an impatient tug to the back of his head, and he responded with a bite, licking and sucking on the skin to quell any lingering pain. Her legs tightened, crossing behind his neck and pulling him into her, grinding against him when he wouldn't give her what she wanted.

But Tahno loved to tease, and he brought his mouth back to suckle on her lips, hands coming up to massage her cheeks, grabbing and clawing down her leg. Korra let out a strangled gasp, thrusting in time with him. She tightened her hold on his hair, tugging each time he ghosted over her clit just barely enough to leave an impression.

"S-Stop playing with me," she said, biting her lip to stop a loud moan when he gave a long, lingering lick to exact spot she needed.

"What?" he asked, slithering himself up her body, stopping to lick and suck at areas he knew she was sensitive to. He kissed her hip, moving up to flick his tongue into her belly button. "Can't handle it—" He palmed her breast, pinching her nipple as he placed quick kisses up the length of her neck. "—_Uh-vatar_?" he breathed against her lips before leaning in to capture it into a kiss.

Korra fought him the entire way, sucking on his tongue as she tried to dominate over him. She nibbled on his bottom lip, running her hands through his hair and tugging on it every so often. She wrapped her strong, muscular legs around his hips, grinding against his clothed arousal.

But Tahno never played fair, especially not here, not now. He reached down and slid a finger into her, lazily pumping it in and out. She broke the kiss, throwing her head back with a gasp as she thrust herself against him.

"Fuck, Tahno," she panted, trying to make him move faster against her, but he just suckled on her ear with a chuckle. He slowly slid his finger out, dragging it against her clit until he began to rub circles around it.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Korra let out a frustrated huff before she grabbed him, flipping them over to where sat in his lap, grinding her hips into his. She grabbed his hair, pulling Tahno's face up to hers and crushing her lips against his.

She was all teeth and tongue, abusing his lips and pulling back to do the same to his neck. Tahno just groaned and bucked his hips into hers, reaching around to grab her butt and moved her harder against him.

Her hands and lips were everywhere, dragging themselves across his chest and moving through his hair. They clawed at his back and bit into his shoulder, leaving her mark behind.

"I'll show you," she growled against his lips, reaching down to unbuckle his pants.

* * *

I guess Tahno's not the only tease, aha! ;]


	2. Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK

A/N: WHOOOHOOOO! TAH(N)ORRA PARTY ON TUMBLR! So expect a couple more Tah(n)orra works coming out from me soon. I'm noticed some people put this on their story alerts, and I was laughing because I had no intention to continue.

And then I realized that because Tah(n)orra is so hot, I'm probably going to be writing a lot of short smutty one-shots, so why not put them all in one place? So this is now my Tah(n)orra smutty one-shot collection! I'll update the summary with each new chapter :]

* * *

When Tahno awakened, he almost forgot that he wasn't alone. Girls usually clung to him, draping themselves across his chest or entwining their legs with his, holding onto some intimate feelings that he didn't have. It's not like he minded, it just made it so much harder to untangle himself and sneak out the next morning.

His body was sore in the most pleasant way possible. Sated and relaxed, he rolled himself over to his side, Korra sprawled out next to him, her arm stretched out and hanging off of the side. She had kicked off the blanket sometime during the night, her legs spread for all to see everything.

His morning wood decided that this was the right moment to make itself known, twitching at the sight. He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well," he said, "no need to take care of it myself if I don't need to."

Tahno licked his lips, slithering himself over her, trailing his hands up her thigh. Her breath hitched for a second, her breast bouncing at the movement. He smirked against her skin and trailed kisses down the length of her body, his hands molding themselves into her chest.

"Urg, Tahno," she murmured sleepily. He slipped a finger inside of her, lazily trusting in and out as he sucked a nipple in-between his teeth.

"_Uh-_vatar," he drawled, flicking his tongue against her skin, "tell me what you want." He leaned up, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss, smashing her bodies together.

"I—" she moaned, trusting up involuntarily, but wince. She reached down and pulled his hand away, panting heavily. "Stop!"

Surprised, Tahno froze, detangling himself away from her in a flash. "What?" he asked, frowning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, not even caring about his own state of undress.

Korra blushed, propping herself up on her elbows. "It's not like I don't want to its just—" She couldn't look at him in the eye, instead looking down and blushing even harder when she caught sight of his erection.

"No need to force yourself, _Korra." _She darted out of the bed, grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving the room. He turned back to her with a frown and for a second she actually thought that he was pouting.

"I'm really sore, okay?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, giving her trademark pout.

She almost regretted telling him when his smug smirk crossed his face. He leaned down, teeth tugging on her bottom lip, before sliding his tongue inside of her mouth. She moaned when his arms engulfed her, pulling her into him.

"Then don't tempt me," he said when they parted. He waved his hand into the direction of her mouth. "You know what that does to me."

"Well looks like you didn't have a problem with that." She couldn't help looking down once more, and her face almost exploded when she _swore_ that that thing waved at her. "After last night, you _seriously_ want more?"

Tahno smirked, nipping at her neck. "And you don't?" He picked her up, throwing her back onto the bed. He crawled in after her, pinching her butt when laughing when she yelped and slapped his hand away.

"Tahno, I'm seriously too—" He kissed her, entangling his hands into her hair, but pulling away right when she started to reciprocate.

"Who would've thought that _this_ is what brings the _Uh_-vatar down?" He trailed his hands up her leg, nibbling on her neck. "Imagine if word gets out about this."

She flipped them around, slamming his body against the bed and crawling over him. She bit his neck in annoyance, peppering kisses down his chest. "I _may_ be sore," she said, reaching down to pump his erection. "But not too sore for this." She took him in, bobbing her head up and down.

Tahno let out a loud groan, throwing his head back when she took down as much as she could, using her hands to grip at what she couldn't take. She looked at him with a smug look in her eyes, and he moaned again, reaching down and gripping her hair.

"_Uh_-_vatar," _he gasped, thrusting his hips up slightly. She swirled her tongue against the head before letting him go with a small _pop_, licking the head as she cupped his balls.

"What was that, _Tahno_?" She pumped him, leaning down to lick and suck on his balls. He replied with an _ohfuckKorrathat'sgood_, and threw his head back, tightening the grip he had in her hair.

He missed her smug look right before she took him in again, this time taking him down and then letting out a small hum. He let out a choked gasp and involuntarily thrust his hips up. Korra drew her head back, anticipating this, before coming down to bob her head up and down, nosily sucking on him.

He didn't give her a warning, just jerked his hips and came down her throat. Korra sunk herself as far down as she could and look up at him as she swallowed around him. He let out a low groan, half shouting at the feeling tightening around him, both hands grabbing her hair now and holding her in place.

She leaned back and rested on her knees when he let go. He shot her a self-satisfied smirk, taking in deep, quick breaths. She laid herself over him, draping herself across his chest and lightly kissed him. Before she could pull away, he grabbed the back of her neck and depended the kiss.

For once, he didn't want to go anywhere else.


	3. Let Them Hear

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK.

A/N: Prompt given to me during the Tah(n)orra Party tiny chat! :] Tahno turned possessive on me. This fandom is great, you guys motivate me to write. Even if they are just short smutty pieces. lol

* * *

"Tahno," she moaned, pulling him closer as he grinded into her, laying his lips over hers to silence her.

"Quiet, _Uh-vatar_," he grunted, slipping his hand down to slid a finger inside of her. "I don't want those losers hearing you and thinking the wrong idea."

"I don't think," she sighed, "that it would be the _wrong_idea." She bit her lip, trying to keep in her moans in each time he thrust inside of her, banging her hips against his hand.

"I don't want them to imagine you like this." He bit her neck, slathering it with kisses as he worked her harder, "Above you." Thrust. "Underneath you." Thrust. "Kissing you." Thrust. "Inside of you." He kissed her hard, pressing her body against his as he rocked against her.

"I can't," she moaned, breaking away from him, "when you do that." He smirked against her shoulder, pulling out his fingers sucking it into his mouth. She threw her arm over her eyes, moaning at the sight of it. "Tahno, you're seriously killing me here."

He flipped her over, gently pushing her face into the pillow. "This was your idea," he said, slowly pushing himself into her. "You wanted me to sneak in while everyone was sleeping." He set a slow but hard rhythm against her, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

She moaned into the pillow, clutching onto it as he rocked himself against her. "Oh my god, Tahno."

He trailed his hands down her back until he reached her butt, giving it a firm squeeze. "You wanted me to take you with everyone here. Where_ anyone_could hear us." Korra clenched down with every word he spoke, shaking her head into the pillow.

He continued, picking up speed just slightly. "What if they heard us," he asked. "Would they interrupt us? They would see you like this." She reached back and gripped her hand into his hair, pulling his face towards her to meet her in a kiss. He continued, though, when they parted. "Or would they stay in their rooms and just listen—"

He snapped his hips harder into her, Korra nearly screaming at the sensation. "—listen to us doing this." He gripped her butt harder, barreling himself even faster now at the thought of it. "And imagine that it was them doing this."

"Fuck, Tahno, they wouldn't—" He narrowed his eyes, biting her shoulder.

"They would, _Uh-vatar_." She shivered at the way he said her title. It had always affected her, the way the word just rolled off of his tongue. It always served to make her want more, and he knew this. "And they would reach into their pants and touch themselves." He worked at her harder now, almost angrily smashing his hips into hers. "Thinking about you."

Korra thrashed against him, throwing her head back down and biting the pillow to muffle her scream. He moved against her hard and fast, reaching around to clutch at her chest and biting her shoulder. She clawed at the sheets, the only sound filling the room is the sound of skin on skin and their muffled pants.

"You're **mine**, _Uh-vatar_," he all but growled against her skin. "And they better remember that."

She spasmed around him, grabbing his face to pull him into a kiss. She bit his lips, clawed at his hair, fighting the kiss with everything she could. "No," she said. "You're **mine**." And she thrust herself back, meeting each of his movements with her own.

He grunted, smirking against her as he replied back in kind. He reached down and circled his finger around her clit, smashing their lips harder together to muffle her scream as she came.

He grabbed her, pushing her back onto her back, leaning up to inspect her. Her chest heaved as she panting, giving him a dopey, satisfied smile.

"You know what," he said, licking his lips and pumping his still hard erection. "Let them hear." He trailed kisses down her neck, pinching her nipple as he slid into her once more. "Let them hear what they can't have." He sucked at her skin, biting it almost painfully until it left a big red mark. "Let them hear that you're mine."


	4. Games

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK

A/N: My last Tah(n)orra party weekend fic! I'm also currently working on a multi-chapter Tah(n)orra fic, so I was playing around with his character a bit in this.

Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave reviews! I'm getting a lot of people who are who favorite/story alert this, but not leaving reviews. I love hearing what you guys think about this, so please review? And I really want to thank deathrosekitty for reviewing each chapter. :D

* * *

He was teasing her again, though to be quite honest, Tahno wouldn't be Tahno if he wasn't taking every chance he could to tease her. He leaned over the table, reaching a hand out to swipe some nonexistent—she was sure—lingering traces of food off the corner of her mouth. He brought his finger back to his mouth, sucking it in with—what he thought—was a seductive look on his face.

Korra felt heat rush to down south even as she rolled her eyes, knowing that he was trying to get a reaction out of her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it was. "Had something on your face, _Uh-vatar_," he practically purred, letting his finger go with a small _pop, _resting his hand against his bare chest.

"You've already tried that one, _Tahno,_" she said. "I know I'm not that messy of an eater." He shrugged his shoulders with that infuriating smirk on his face, licking his lips as he looked at her.

"Girls have a way of getting—" he paused as if to find the word, leaning forward to whisper into her ear, "—distracted around me." His tongue slicked out of his mouth to lick the shell of her ear.

"God, Tahno," she said, pushing him away with an angry pout. "Can't we just eat dinner for once without you trying to get into pants?" He raised an eyebrow, reaching a hand out to trail up her naked thigh, playing with the end of _his_ shirt.

"A little late for that, _Uh-vatar,_" he said. He threw his hand back towards the rumpled up bed sheets. "We both know why you're here." He swung his arm back around, settling it on her thigh once more. "And it's not to eat dinner."

"We both know that's not—"

"Don't try to make this something that it's not," he said, reaching a hand up to tug at the hair that spilled over her shoulder. "You come to me to get what you can't get from that _fire ferret._"

Korra jumped up, grabbing his hand and pushing it away, shoving her face back into his. "Mako and I aren't—"

"And that's why you come to me." And he pulled her in, smashing their lips together and pulling her into his lap. She fought him back, pushing his shoulder like she wanted to get away, but kissing him back just as hard. She bit his tongue when he slipped it into her mouth.

They pulled away gasping, Tahno's smirk every present as his slipped his hands down to cup her cheeks and pull her into his hand. "Doesn't matter to me _why _you come," he said, grinding against her, licking up her neck with a nibble here or there. "You get to play your game of make-believe, and I get to have the _Uh-vatar_ in my bed."

She grabbed his hair, forcing his head back as she bit into his shoulder. He let out a loud moan, thrusting against her even harder. "I'm getting tired of your games, Tahno," she growled against his neck."

"And just what are you going to do about it?" he asked, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back to rest against it. She jumped out of his lap, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Don't move," she leaned down to whisper into his head. She walked around behind him, sliding the shirt off as he tried to turn his head to follow her movements. In a flashed, she grabbed his arms, swinging them down and tying his hands together with his own shirt.

Tahno just chuckled, testing his binds before relaxing into the chair. "Well, well, well," he drawled. "Looks like the _Uh-vatar_ has some moves."

Korra came back around and slid herself back into his lap, pulling him into a hard kiss. He replied back lazily, even as she bit down on his lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth. "I think it's time to give you back some of your own medicine," she said, trailing kisses down his chest.

He let out a low groan, lifting his hips to help her slid off his pants. She tried to mimic him, trailing her hands up and down his thigh. But her hands were harsh, pressing down on his skin and raking down her nails, not at all like his soft, teasing touches. Tahno gasped, moaning and thrusting his hips up to bring her attention to his neglected erection.

She returned his trademark smirk right back at him, moving up to kiss the skin right next to his erection, softly biting the skin and soothing it with her tongue. He gave another thrust, and Korra had to bring her hands up to hold down his hips, her finger tracing patterns into his skin.

"If that's the best you can do," he panted, "then you have another thing coming to you." She didn't say anything, only leaned up to kiss him once more as a hand came around to grip him, just barely pumping him.

He crushed his face into hers, sucking her in her bottom lip nosily as he tried to thrust himself into her hand. She pushed down on his hip, not allowing him to move as she pulled herself away from him. "Not so fast, _Tahno,_" she whispered into his ear before pulling the lob into her mouth, moving her hand only slightly faster.

Tahno couldn't stop the whine from leaving his throat, his hands straining against his binds. She peppered kisses down his neck, pumping him a bit harder and faster when she began to lavish his nipple with her tongue. He let out a loud moan, panting _Uh-vatar_ under his breath as she moved faster and faster.

Right when he was about to release, she let him go, stepping back to take in the sight of him. He glared at her, flicking his head back to fling his hair out of his face. She smirked and leaned down, flicking her tongue against the head of his erection. She moved back when he thrust himself up, trying to get more of that sensation.

"Nu uh," she teased, swinging her leg over his to settle herself in his lap once more. She took himself inside of her slowly, moaning at the sensation of him filling her. Her hands were back on his hips, her strong arms straining just slightly to keep him from moving.

She stopped once she seated him inside of her, circling her hips slowly at the feeling of him. Tahno let out a groan of frustration, throwing his head back as Korra grinded herself against him. "_Korra_," he moaned, "if you don't—"

"What," she panted, leaning forward to lick his neck. "Can't take your own game?"

He growled, struggling to release himself as she moved against him. He leaned forward to force her into a kiss, molding his body into hers as she slowly moved above him. "At this point," he said in between their kisses, "it's not even a game."

And the _Uh-vatar_ was only teasing herself at this point, picking up the pace as she moved on pure lust, grabbing his hair and clawing as his back. Tahno took this chance, thrusting his hips up harder and faster, forcing her to pick up the pace as she rode him.

"Untie me," he grunted, snapping his hips into hers and groaning when she slammed herself down, grinding her hips in reply.

"Don't think so, Pretty Boy," she said, clawing her hands down his chest. "I think I prefer you like this."

"C'mon, Baby," he moaned, arching his back against her, loving the feeling of her soft breast rubbing against his hard chest. "You know it'll be better for the both of us." Korra's hand snapped back to his hips, stopping his movements and slowing down hers.

"And I thought I told you to _not _to call me Baby." She glared at him, racking her nails down his chest. "I'm not just some random floozy you found off the street."

"And I thought I told you to stop pretending that this is something that it isn't." He grinned at her, thrusting up hard enough to bypass her hands. "This is the only reason why you're here."

And she stopped her movements completely, pushing against his chest as if to get up. He groaned, almost as if in pain, and threw his bed back. "Fine, _Uh-vatar," _he panted. "_Korra. Whatever_. Just don't stop."

She smirked triumphantly, sliding her hands around his neck. "That's what I thought," she said, lifting her hips up and slamming them back down forefully. Tahno moaned, following her movements with his hips, leaning forward to kiss her.

She clawed at the back of his head, raking her hands through his hair, rolling her hips as he thrust harder and harder inside of her. They moved at a frenzied pace, their kiss getting sloppier as they reached their peak.

Korra threw her head back, bucking into him almost animalistically, letting out a scream as she orgasmed, clenching around him. Tahno grunted, forcing himself to continue moving in and out of her as it became almost painfully tight.

She slumped against him, lazily kissing him, moaning at the aftershocks of her orgasm as Tahno continued to thrust into her. It was only moments lated that with a jerk of his hips, he came, hands tightening around his binds, breaking the kiss to bite into Korra's neck. She screamed, coming again and slumping against him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, panting; their skin slick and sticky from their sweat. She could feel his heartbeat banging against his ribcage, and she closed her eyes, listening to it as it evened out.

She could feel herself slowly drifting into sleep until Tahno thrust against her again, grunting when she jumped. "As nice as this is," he said, "I'd really like it if you would untie me."


	5. Dream

I don't own LOK

A/N: Smut and fluff with a hint of angst! This is much more romantic than my other other ones, which is just hard sex basically aha.

* * *

Korra groaned, hand shooting out to smack away the ticklish sensation trailing up and down her side, but it only stopped for a moment before it came back again.

It made its back from her hip, climbing up her body until it brushed the side of her breast, and she finally realized that it was a hand that stretched itself out and cupped her, the thumb tracing circles around her nipple.

Korra, not quite wanting to wake up yet, shoved the hand away and turned herself around, smashing herself against the warmth beside her, burying her head into it. It vibrated, a chuckle filling the room before arms surrounded her, hands back to trail up and down her leg.

"Tahno," she sighed, finally making the connection to exactly where she was. "It's too early for this."

"You don't even know what time it is," he said, hands moving up to grip her butt and crush her further into him, grinding lightly against her.

She groaned and cracked an eye open, glaring slightly at the smirking face that greeted her. She glanced over at the window to see that it was still dark outside, and back at him to punch him in the shoulder. Tahno still didn't stop grinding against her, growling softly when she hit him.

"It's still dark out," she said, reaching down to grab his hips to stop his movements. "I have to go back to the air temple early tomorrow morning for training." He complied, but began to trail kisses up her neck, sucking in her earlobe into his mouth.

"This is why you came here," he whispered into her ear, trailing his hands up her back. "And who am I to waste time sleeping when _this_ is what we should be doing." He turned, holding onto Korra so she was on top of him, pulling her head in for a kiss. It was slow, a melding of their lips as they relaxed into each other.

He had demanded enough earlier, forcing out all of her screams and moans, pushing her to the edge until Korra couldn't stand it anymore. It was all passion and heat, but now, Tahno sent shivers down her body with the gentleness of his touch, his tongue sliding along hers in a stead rhythm.

"I thought you would've had enough earlier," she panted, moaning when he kneaded her back, rolling his hips against her in steady motions.

"I'm insatiable, baby," he chuckled, running his hands through her hair and pulling her back for another kiss, sucking on her tongue when it entered his mouth.

Korra pushed against his chest, sitting up to stare down at him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, crossing his arms behind his back to wait and see what she would do. She ran her arms across his chest, feeling the hard muscles from years and years of training, leaning down to place soft kisses where her hands once were

She continued this pattern everywhere, feeling her way around his body and leaving kissed right after, stopping every once and a while to lightly suck at the sensitive skin that she found.

She stopped at his nipple, a hand rubbing circles around one as her lips found the other, licking and sucking it. She grinned against his skin when she heard him groan, pinching it to try to coax more sounds out of him.

Tahno thrust up to remind her of the position, hand reaching out to grab her hips and keep her in place as moved against her in circular motions, moaning softly in response to hers. He pushed her off, flipping them over to where he was on top, his hand coming down and slipping a finger inside of her.

It was still wet, still open for him from their earlier activities. He groaned at the memory of what they had done and the way that Korra still tried gripped him when he pulled his finger out. He slid inside of her before she could protest, leaning down to kiss her as he set a slow but hard rhythm against her.

In and out he moved, her legs coming around to circle him, pulling him as close as she should. Her hand grabbed at the sheet, fist tightening around the fabric as Tahno pulled himself out almost completely, before slamming himself down again.

He grunted at the feeling of her, never able to getting enough of the feeling inside of Korra. Whenever he pulled out, the walls crushed themselves around him, trying to keep him in. No matter how many times they were together, she was impossibly tight.

Korra never gave up full control. Her muscular legs gripped him tightly, and even if he tried to dominate her, they still crushed against him, almost guiding him as she pulled him closer.

He kissed her, swallowing her moans as her hands came up and tangled themselves into his hair. She tried to make him move faster, bucking her against him faster and harder, but he wouldn't allow it, grabbing her hips and keeping her at his slow pace, but bringing her against him harder every time his thrust.

Korra could feel every inch enter her slowly, slamming itself down on her as she savored the feeling of him stretching her out. His hand came down, circling his fingers around her clit, and the sensation almost became too much for her. She arched her back, screaming his name over and over again.

Tahno just smirked, leaning down to suck at nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the flesh of her breast. It became the last straw as Korra arched against him and screamed even louder than before as she came, her hands almost tearing out his hair from how grab she grabbed him.

He grunted, still pushing into her as her walls convulsed around him, trying to milk him for what he was worth. Korra slumped back on the bed in a satisfied heap, but Tahno wasn't done yet, moaning as he continued to thrust inside of her.

He picked up the pace, slamming himself inside of her as he moved closer and closer towards his own climax, licking his lips and smirking as she just moaned and took what he was giving her. Her hips jerked against his, the sensation becoming almost too much in her post-orgasmic haze, falling into small orgasms as he moved towards his.

Tahno nibbled her neck, sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark. He smashed his face into the junction where her neck and shoulder met, groaning as his hips involuntarily jerked into her as he came.

He pulled himself out, leaning back on his heels and smirking as Korra lay boneless on the bed. He plopped himself beside her, watching her as she flipped herself over onto her stomach, hugging the pillow as she began to drift back into sleep. Tahno reached out to trail his hands lightly up the curve of her back.

"Tahno," she groaned in annoyance, not lifting her face up from the pillow. "I don't want to go again," she said, "I just want to go to sleep."

"You're so tense, _Uh-vatar_," he said, kneading the skin beneath his hand. "What we just did is _suppose_ to relax you."

"I _am _relaxed. More relaxed then I have been in a while," she admitted. She didn't even have the energy to slap his hand away, just melted into the pillow as Tahno began to work magic against her.

He snorted, swinging his leg around her waist as he settled himself on top of her again, sitting on her lower back. He molded her flesh into his hands.

"I never leave a girl wanting," he said, kneading her shoulder before trailing his hands down her back to work the kinks out of her skin. She moaned in pleasure as she could feel her body becoming mush into his bed.

Korra felt herself drifting, only able to focus on his hands that skillfully worked at the knots that had accumulated on her body since she had arrived at Republic City. She could feel herself drifting off, but her mind settled on that place right in-between sleep and awareness as her body was all too aware of the one above her.

It was always at this state that Korra found herself saying things that she never wanted to leave her lips. "I had a dream about you," she said, not even realizing that she had opened her mouth.

Tahno raised an eyebrow, brushing his hands on the sides of her breast. She moaned but didn't elaborate any further. He leaned down to kiss her shoulder, trailing up her neck to whisper into her ear. "Oh? Seems like I'm not doing my job correctly if I'm leaving you unsatisfied."

"That's not it," she said, rolling her head to the side to encourage his exploration of her neck.

"Well if you tell me what you want," he breathed into her ear, "I can surly deliver."

"Not this one." She moaned when he sucked at her skin, drifting further and further into sleep.

_I love you, Korra._

He wouldn't let her though, biting into her skin, jolting her completely awake. "What did you dream about, Uh-vatar?" She narrowed her eyes at him with an angry pout.

"What the hell Tahno," she said, jumping up, forcing him off of her as she turned to him angrily. "What's your problem?"

_He whispered it into her ear, his voice hesitant and unsure as he held her close to him. _

"I'm not the one who brought it up," he smirked, leaning closer to her. "Embarrassed by your fantasies?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

_Her back was pressed against his, and she had to turn around to face him, his eyes shining with uncertainty as he gazed into hers._

"What was the dream you had about me?"She paled, the words she had spoken coming back when she was incoherent in his hands.

"Just forget about it, Tahno," she said. "I wasn't thinking when I said it."

"Looks like you have something to hide, _Uh-vatar._"

_She didn't think before she kissed him, just pulled him close to her and laid her lips against his. _

"It was just a dream." She said, unsure who exactly she was trying to convince. "It didn't mean anything."

He snaked his hands around her waist, bringing up flush up against his body as he smothered her lips with a kiss. "Say what you want," he said, "but dreams are a way of revealing what you _really_ want." She moaned into his mouth, bringing her hand up to his cheek and deepened the kiss. "I'm willing to try _anything._"

_A real genuine smile spread across his lips, and he gently kissed her again as he tangled his hands into her hair, bringing her body closer to his._

"I-I—just let it go, Tahno." He pulled her down onto the bed with him, laying on his back as Korra was draped over him. He kissed her again, hard and demanding, biting her lips as he dominated her. She didn't try to fight back this time.

"I'll get it out of you eventually, _Uh-vatar,_" he promised.

_I love you too, Tahno._

And that was exactly what she was afraid of.


	6. Next to You

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Hey guys! Another prompt giving to me on tumblr, which is that they wanted wedding or date fluff. And of course I snuck in a TINY bit of smut in there. It's only a little piece of it.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was actually a tiny bit afraid to post after the whole purge thing was suppose to happen, and I didn't want this to get deleted. That's why the title changed, because I was trying to make it sound less smutty, aha!

But anyways, I hope you guys realize that these are suppose to be a series of unrelated one-shots. Because sometimes the reviews sound like you think its a cohesive story, cause it's really not. It's just really all the Tahnorra one-shots that I write put in the same place. Though I did notice that chapter 4 &5 could be seen as the same universe.

Though I'm actually writing a direct sequel to chapter 5 where it's the whole friends with benefits situation in Tahno POV where he is also developing more feelings for Korra, so expect that soon! Whew, this A/N got longer than I expect.

Anyways, please R&R, because I love to see your comments! And enjoy the story~

* * *

"And you may now kiss the—" Tahno didn't even wait, just grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him, bringing her face to his as he devoured her lips. Korra gasped in surprise, but it turned into a low moan that only he could hear.

Everyone cheered as Tenzin closed the book in his hand, rolling his eyes. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. But they didn't stop, Tahno bringing her even closer as he deepened the kiss.

Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose, slamming the book into the podium in front of him. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said a little louder. But they still didn't stop, Korra even bringing her hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

Everyone began to shift uncomfortably in their seat, the cheering dying off as everyone murmured to each other. Asami, who was once wiping the tears the formed at the corner of her eyes, looked at them with a deadpan look, her handkerchief almost falling out of her slackened hands.

"I NOW PROUNOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE."

Korra placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away even as she leaned forward to linger her lips on his. "Cool down, Pretty Boy," she said once she pulled away, slightly breathless. "Save it for tonight." She pulled away and watched the smirk spread across of his face, no doubt imagining exactly what he had in store for her.

They turned to face the audience, some of whom were covering their eyes. Korra picked up Tahno before he could even attempt to do anything. He let out a yelp in surprise at first, but just smirked as he wrapped his arms around her neck. When they walked out of the door, everyone fell behind them, Naga leaping over everyone's heads to settle down onto the street.

They climbed onto her, Tahno, sitting behind Korra, tightly holding onto her waist, still weary of riding the polar bear dog. He still cockily waved towards everyone though, before he desperately clutched onto the avatar as Naga took off. A banner was tied to her nail, reading _Just Got Married._

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tahno pulled her closer to him, spinning her around the dance floor as everyone watched around them. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, clad in a traditional watertribe gown, a fur coat clasped onto her shoulders—made from the snow leopard that he had hunted and skinned himself for just this occasion.

"I say we just skip all of this and start our night early," he whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. Korra shook her head, laughing as he spun her and brought her back into his arms, her body solidly connecting with his.

"All of this is for us, Tahno," she said, playing with the hair at the nap of his neck with the hand that resting on his shoulder. "We can't just leave."

"Sure we can," he said, his hand wondering even lower on her back, shamelessly groping her in front of everything. "I think they'll understand. We just got married, after all." She smiled at him, leaning up to place a gentle kiss against his lips.

Yeah," she said, the thought still unbelievable to her. She was Tahno's wife. Tahno was her husband. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She was going to wake up every morning next to this man. They would eat breakfast together. Come home to each other. Make a family together. "We did."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tahno kicked opened the door, holding Korra in his arms as he made his way across the room. He threw her onto the bed, shrugging off his thick water tribe coat, shedding his layers as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Korra moved to take over her dress, already discarded her fur coat, but Tahno stopped her, grabbing a hold of her hand halfway through with unbuttoning his own shirt. "I want to do it," he said. She nodded, eyes staring at the hands that went back to unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, revealing his flat, muscular stomach.

She grabbed him, pulling him on top of her, smashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She didn't even care as their teeth clashed together, her hands roaming across his chest. Her hands found her way to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it before he had a chance to stop her. He growled against her lips, pulling away from her, and flipping her over to lie on her stomach.

He began to slowly unzip the dress, leaning down to kiss the skin that was being revealed. Korra moaned, thrusting her butt against him to try to quicken his pace, but he didn't pay her any attention, just peppered light kisses down her back.

She rolled them over, throwing Tahno off balance beside her as she sat up, lifting her dress to slide it off her body. But the ex-wolfbat grabbed her hands, smothering her with kisses. "Keep it on," he said, hiking up the skirt of her dress as he gently lowered her back onto the bed. "I don't want this day to end yet."

She smiled, throwing her arms around his neck to return his kisses, muffling the gasp as he reached down to test her wetness. He slid a finger in easily, Korra already prepared from Tahno whispering into her ear all of the things he wanted to do to her that night. Or the many times he reached down to squeeze her thigh under the table when no one was paying them any attention. Or the gropes he snuck in every time they danced together.

Tahno kissed the pendent of Korra's necklace—the symbol that they were joined together for eternity. He thrust into her, moving slowly against her as he brought his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He didn't rush it, hands moving up to stroke the necklace as if to make sure that it was still there, that it wasn't going to disappear.

They made love for the first time that night.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Tahno always woke up before her, no matter what time of day Korra found herself drifting back to consciousness. He always had breakfast waiting for her at the table, always fresh, warm, and absolutely delicious.

It had always been like this, even before they were married. Even on the days before they were really dating, the days where they were only using each other for their own selfish purposes. Sometimes, she used to just wake up to a note resting on the pillow beside her, some excuse always scribbled across the page in his elegant handwriting.

Korra had never woken up in Tahno's arms, never experienced the warmth and feeling of protection from being with him. She never got to see him sleepily rub his eyes as he woke up, or has she ever even seen him with bed hair. Instead, every morning she wakes up to cold sheets and a smell of breakfast in the air.

The Avatar rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, climbing out of bed to make her way down to the kitchen, pouting when she saw him already sitting at the table with a newspaper in hand, sipping on his own cup of coffee.

She plopped herself down on the chair next to him, reaching for her own piping hot cup and groaning in pleasure when the taste hit her tongue. Always just the way she liked it. Tahno smirked at her over the newspaper, folding it back up to place it back onto the table.

"Good morning," he purred, leaning over to give her a kiss, hand grasping at the back of her neck to bring her closer, deepening the kiss even as she tried to pull away. Korra moaned, placing a hand on his chest to push him away, pouting at him when she settled back into her seat. A plate of breakfast was already laid out in front of her, and she resisted the urge to dig in.

"What wrong?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest as he surveyed her.

"You always wake up before me," she grumbled, the source of her annoyance sounded a bit foolish even to her ears when a chuckle bubbled out from Tahno's chest. "I've never woken up next to you before."

"Well,_ Uh-vatar_," he drawled, leaning forward, resting his chin on his knuckles. "I can't just lie in bed all day waiting for you to wake up. I got things to do, you know." She glared at him, picking up her chopsticks to angrily stab at her food.

Tahno's smirk just widened across his face. "If you want it so bad, why not just wake up earlier?" And Korra could hear the challenge in his voice and see the mirth dancing in his eyes. She took an angry bite of her food, snapping the chopstick onto the table.

"Maybe I will," she said, pushing herself away from the table and stalking upstairs. Tahno just leaned back in the chair, leisurely taking small bites out off of his plate.

"Looking forward to it," he called out after her. He could hear the bedroom door slam and chuckled, grabbing both of their dishes to place into the sink.

Korra reemerged from their bedroom not too long after, shrugging on her coat. "I have a meeting with the counsel today," she said, heading towards the door.

Tahno intercepted her, though, grabbing her by the hips and kissing her softly "Have a good day," he murmured against her lips. She smiled when they pulled away, placing a hand on his cheek, her annoyance already dissipating.

"You too," she said, already moving out the door.

Korra got home before Tahno did, the sun had already set long ago, and she had already settled herself in to bed by the time he did get home from work. He didn't bother changing, just took off his shoes and rolled right into bed with her, trailing kisses across her shoulders.

"Tahno," she moaned, reaching back to bat him away. "Stop. I'm trying to sleep." She was wide awake, but she didn't want to let him know that. He raised an eyebrow, sitting up and glancing at the clock.

"Going to sleep this early, babe?" he said, trailing his hand up and down her arm. "You never sleep this early. I thought you were just getting yourself ready for me."

She rolled over to glare at him, snatching his hand up. "Well, I'm tired, and I want to sleep early. Can't wake up early if I don't go to sleep early." Tahno chuckled, stealing another kiss before lifting himself off of the mattress.

"Whatever you say, dear," he mocked, unbuttoning his shirt and licking his lips when he saw her eyes trail across the expanse of his chest. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. "I for one am not ready for sleep yet." He dropped the shirt onto the floor, already dragging off his pants, walking to the closet almost completely nude.

He could feel her gaze burning into his backside as he bent over to retrieve a pair of pants, making it into a show as he arched his back to push it out a little more. He heard a soft groan and knew that he was affecting her.

"I'm going to go _train_ a bit, if you want to join me," he practically purred, slipping on only a pair of pants when he turned to face her once more. Except she had already turned her back towards him, staring at the wall in front of her. "Alright, _Uh-vatar,_" he said, "if that's what you want."

Korra rolled herself over to watch him walk out the door, throwing her pillow over her face to muffle her scream. She tossed and turned in the bed for hours trying to fall asleep. She tried to imagine goatsheeps jumping over a fence, counting up to five hundred and sixty-two before giving up and just stared at the ceiling.

Tahno didn't even try to stay quiet when he came back into the room, but Korra quickly closed her eyes to make as if she was sleeping. She could hear his low chuckle as he made his way across the dark room, crawling over her to get to his side of the bed. She tried to shift closer to him naturally, as if she was just doing it in her sleep.

She could almost feel the amusement radiating off of him as he curled himself around her, gathering her into his arms. She could feel his breath evening out, his heart beat slowing down underneath her ear, and she slowly drifting into sleep.

The next morning she awakened as the sun was rising with red streaks that mauled the white clouds. Korra groaned, hating herself for even trying to do this, reaching her arm over to grasp at the body that wasn't even there. She jerked her head up, her hands resting on top of still warm sheets.

She threw the covers off of her, stalking into the kitchen to see Tahno sitting in his chair, just like any other morning, sipping on a cup of coffee. Breakfast sizzled on the stove, the lid fogging up from the steam that was trying to escape.

"Good morning," Tahno grinned cheekily, setting his cup down to grab her, settling Korra into his lap. She just pouted angrily at him, turning her cheek the other way when he tried to kiss her.

"Why don't you want to me to wake up next to you?" He grabbed her cheeks, squeezing them together almost painfully to force her to look at him.

"_Korra_," he said, placing the rejected kiss on her lips. "Is it really that important to you?" She shrugged her shoulders, breaking away from him to rest her forehead against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her chest heave against his as a sigh let her lips.

"I just—" She snuggled herself closer to him, her mind slowly becoming more awake as his warmth spread across her body. This was exactly how she imagined it would be. "I thought it would be nice."

She could feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest, and when she lifted her head to look at him, there was no smirk or smug look of self-satisfaction that she was so used to gracing his feature. He smiled down at her, smoothing out her hair and tucking it behind her ear. "Can't you just wake me up?" she asked.

"I love waking up next to you," he said. "I love seeing you sleep, because you look so _peaceful._" He pulled her closer to him, resting his forehead against hers as he gazed into her bright blue eyes. "You live everyday for everyone else. I know you say it's your duty because you're the avatar, but you never do anything for yourself."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he kissed her softly to silence her. "Every day, you are out there making this city better for the people. And then you come home to _me_, and I know that's not easy." The corner of his lips twitched into his trademark smirk. "I'm demanding, and I know it, Korra. But I can't stop because that's how I show that I love you."

She place a hand on his cheek, lightly kissing him. "And those moments when I let you sleep," he continued, "is because I love you. I want you to have something for yourself."

"I'm not putting up with you for _you._"she said. "I do it because I love you, and I **want** to be here. _You_ are something I have for myself."

The next morning, Korra groaned, snuggling herself into a warmth that surrounded her, less willing than ever to get up and face the day. It tightened around her, a kiss place softly on her forehead.

"_Uh-vatar_," it said. She wearily opened her eyes, her bright blue eyes meeting his icy silver, and a slow smile spread across her face. His hair was messy, tangled about his face with little spots that stuck up everywhere.

"Good morning," she whispered, snuggling closer to him as she slowly began to drift back into sleep.

"I could get used to this."

It was better than anything she could have ever imagined.


	7. AU

I don't own LOK.

A/N: PHEW. I totally decided last minute that I was going to participate in Tahnorra Week, so I whipped this up as quickly as I could before Day 1 is over. Looks like I'm going to be pretty last minute for all the submissions this week. Sorry I haven't update in so long! I kind of lost the inspiration to write Tahnorra after the finale (because I was totally disappointed in how it ended), and I'm just now getting back into it, and what better way to do it than to do Tahnorra week!

Sorry the beginning is a little shaky, I was rushing. This did end up being much longer than I was expecting it to be. And of course, again, it's smut because, well, I love smut, and this couple just screams it. Also sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I kind of just breezed through the whole thing and I haven't looked it over yet.

* * *

"I think you need to relax," Asasmi said with an amused smile as she eyed the never ending stack of paper from the door. Korra had her hair fisted in giant clumps, ready to tear out both of her ponytails before she just slammed her forehead into the desk.

"Why can't I just get someone to do this for me?" she groaned, trying to resist the urge to just scatter the paperwork across the floor and wiping her hands clean of it. "Wouldn't you think that there was, I don't know, more important things that need to be taken care of."

Asami laughed, covering her mouth behind her hand as she glanced at the clock slowly ticking away on the wall. "How about a break?" she said, reaching into her pocket to fish out a card, holding it out for the younger girl to take. "I think you need this much more than I do."

Korra lifted her head off of the desk, reaching over and grasping the card, narrowing her eyes to read the big bolding words scrawled across the top: _Whitefall's Spa and Getaway._ She raised her head back up at Asami in disbelief.

"A spa? Really? Is there going to be a makeover later too?" Asami laughed and grabbed Korra's arm, lifting pulling her up and pushing her through the door.

"This may seem—what was the word you used?—prissy to you, but trust me. It's great stress relief." Before she could say any word of protest, Asami had taken her key and locked her door, tucking it away in her pocket. "You can have this back after your session, and trust me, I will be calling to make sure you went."

Korra signed and scratched the back of her head, trying to figure out if it was worth the trouble of trying to get it back. When she looked back to see the older woman's glare, she decided that maybe it was a better idea to just go along with whatever she said.

"Alright, I guess I'll give it a try. What time do I need to be there?"

"That's the spirit," Asami said before she gave her a shove with a wink. "Better go now or you'll be late. It's right across the street from Narook's, you can't miss it."

In fact, Korra had wondered why she never noticed the place before as she stood right in front of the towering building, a plethora of flowers surrounding a fountain with a half naked statue of a man standing right in the middle.

She looked right back down the street at the area she quit often frequented and couldn't believe that she never thought to wonder what was on this side. Her feet felt stuck in place, not quit willing to even take a step into the garden, let alone the building.

In her wonder, she didn't notice a man slip right beside her until he spoke right into her ear, his warm breath brushing across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "First time?"

Korra jumped, her arm automatically reaching out and pushed against the chest that was much too close to her, but he didn't even move an inch, shooting her an amused smile when her other hand clutched at her heart, trying to regain her breath.

His chest was firm underneath her fingertips, and it took a second for her eyes to glance upwards at his face, his lips twisted into a smirk as his silver—almost white—eyes stayed glued to her face. "Don't just sneak up on people like that," she huffed, crossing her arms and facing her body away.

Her gaze landed right back at the statue, eyes widening when she recognized the wavy hair and the lean, muscular chest that she had just blatantly felt up. "Y-you…"

He swooped his arm up as if he was pushing back an imaginary cape, elegantly bringing his hand across to grasp at hers, bringing it to his lips with a slight bow. "Welcome," he said with his eyes tilted up to gaze at her, the smirk never leaving his lips, "to the Whitefall's Spa and Getaway."

She jerked her hand out of his grip, ready to turn around and find Asami to just forcefully take her key back, but he swung an arm around her shoulder, jerking Korra into the building forcefully.

"W-wait a minute," she tried to protest, but he didn't pay her any mind and situated her in front of the reception desk, moving behind the counter with an amused smile.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked. Korra glanced at the lobby, giggling girls in big fluffy white robes walking about to their next destination for their facial or makeover. A couple shot the man in front of her a few looks, bursting out into more giggles when he shot them a smirk right back.

"Uh," Korra scrambled for the card in her pocket, fishing it out and handing it over to the man.

She didn't think it was possible to see the grin spread even wider on his face, his eyes flickering from the card back to her. "A full packaged massage with Tahno," he drawled, tapping the card against his chin as he spoke. "If I'm not mistaken, this was meant for Asami Sato?"

Korra scratched the back of her head, pouting as she recalled just exactly why she was here. "She told me to come here." He nodded his head and tucked the card away behind the counter, pulling out a towel and handing it over to her.

"Down the hall on the right, room 115," he said. "You'll need to undress." She almost opened her mouth to protest, but he shot her a look that sent her on her way.

The room was at the end of the hall, and when she stepped inside she was soothed by the scent of lavender and vanilla. She closed the door and stared at it for a few seconds, almost expecting the man to burst through the doors in the middle of her undressing.

When she didn't hear any footsteps or even any voices, she quickly shed layers and wrapped herself up in the towel in record time.

The room was dimly lit, a massage table in the center with unlit candles surrounding the room. Most of the light was from the open window, the white curtains blowing in the breeze with a perfect view into the garden—and the statue's backside, Korra noticed.

She refused to admit that it was a very nice backside at that.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door. Korra almost thought about not answering it, hoping that maybe she didn't have to go through with this. She didn't get a choice, though, because the door opened anyways.

"Hello," the man from before greeted, stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. "I'm Tahno." Korra shook her head, gripping the towel closer to her as if that would make her anymore dressed than she was.

"If you knew, why didn't you—"

"Please have a seat," he said, pushing her towards the massage table and making sure she was properly seated before moving about the room. Korra frowned when he stepped towards the window and closed the curtains, the room almost completely darkened now until he lit a match, moving around to light each candle.

He didn't speak again until he turned towards her, his eyes even more beautiful in the candle light, and Korra wasn't sure if the burning glaze that he left across her skin was because of him or the flickering lights of the candle.

"Relax," he said, reaching a hand out to pull the ties from her hair, his fingers gliding through each strand as she just let his voice lull over her. "Let me take care of you."

Korra couldn't help but lean against his hand, his fingers working magic through her scalp, a small moan leaving her lips. She almost let out a whimper when he pulled away, even her hair unable to let his hands go, completely entangled with his fingers.

He chuckled and stepped back, moving over to the cabinets and quietly opening one up. "Lay down on your stomach and we can begin." Korra did as he said, watching him to make sure that his back was turned as she climbed onto the cushioned table, her head fitting perfectly into the hole, making sure that the towel was covering everything that it was suppose to.

She could hear the rustle of his clothes as he stepped back to the table, and she could feel her entire body tense as he reached out to her, his fingers trailing down her skin. "Relax," he said again, slowly taking a grasp of the top of her towel and sliding it down her back.

Korra's mind screamed at her to protest, to jerk away, but she just sighed when he pulled his hands away, the towel now folded back just above her butt. The scent of lavender became even stronger when she heard the small pop of a bottle opening, the oil spread across his fingers before he brought it back to her skin.

It was warm, soothing, as he worked his hands into her flesh, moving from her shoulders down her spine. He pushed with just the right amount of pressure in right spots, and Korra moaned, her head lulling to the side to watch him as he worked above her.

Her eyes sat entranced by the way his shirt shifted, lifting up just enough to give a peak of his toned stomach whenever he reached just far enough. He worked his way down her back, sometimes his hands ghosted by the sides of her breasts, by accident or on purpose, Korra wasn't sure if she minded or not.

"You're so tense," he said, working his hands into a particularly persistent knot before soothing the area with a light touch. He would stop every once in a while to pour some more oils in his hands, this time coming back to her legs, making her gasp in surprise as her skin tingled from his touch.

She didn't see the smirk at he sent her, but she could imagine it as he molded his hands into her thigh, rubbing his thumbs into her muscles and relaxing her entire body. Korra couldn't move even if she wanted to, completely melted into the table as he worked her body in any way he wanted, his hands lightly teasing her skin now as he trailed it up and down her skin.

"We have a special package," he said, his voice just barely breaking through her haze, "for our especially tense customers." Korra hummed in agreement, nodding her head without even really listening to what he was saying. He chuckled, working his hands even higher on her thigh than before, teetering onto the edge of indecency.

He leaned over her, his hands never stopping his movement as he stopped just beside her ear, his chest just barely brushing against her back. "Would you like to upgrade?" he asked, his breath whispering across her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his, barely even able to think as his hands continued their assault. "It's free of charge."

Korra moaned, nodding her head if that meant that he would never stop, closing her eyes again as his hands began to mold themselves even harder into her skin.

She almost screamed when he flipped her over, immediately capturing her lips with his, crushing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. His hands dived into her hair, swinging his legs over the table and trapping her against it as he molded their bodies together.

It didn't take long for Korra to respond, her hands grasping at the back of his shirt and trying to bring him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as the towel fell to the floor, forgotten.

She thrust against him, breaking the kiss and moaning out loud when he grinded back just as hard, trailing his mouth down her neck and nipping at the skin. She clawed at his shirt, forcing her way underneath and tugging it up but moaning in displeasure when he broke away, even if it was to rip off his shirt and throw it onto the floor.

Korra grabbed him again, forcing him back and gasping as their skin slid against each other, his mouth moving down to capture her breast this time. She arched her back, thrusting her chest into his face as she grasped as his skin, her nails digging into his flesh in pleasure.

He sucked in her nipple, lapping his tongue around the bud as his hands came around to grab at her waist, keeping her pinned down. Korra let out a huff of annoyance, trying to break through his grip, but he just worked his hands into the flesh of her hips and she melted right back onto the table.

As his mouth moved down, his hands moved up, massaging into her skin as it trailed to her boobs, squeezing it playfully before grabbing a hold of her nipple and rolling it between his fingertips. She moaned, the feeling almost becoming too much as his mouth nipped at her flesh and suckled at her skin, leaving behind small red marks.

He didn't stop until he reached between her legs, lightly kissing the inside of her thigh as his hands harshly molded into her breasts. Korra thrust her hips up to bring attention to her center, and this time Tahno complied, bringing his mouth towards her clit and tucking it in, his tongue flicking at the nub.

She screamed out of pleasure, her hands digging into his hair and pushing his head forward, thrusting in time with his tongue. He slipped it into her entrance, thrusting it in and out a few times before coming back up to her clit, lavishing it with his saliva.

The sensation began to be too much for her, every place on her body that he touched burned with need, her core dripping as he thrust his tongue back in, assaulting all of her senses before it became too much.

Korra held him in place as she came, her body spasming from the pleasure, her hands buried into his hair and pulling him as close as she could. He didn't even stop licking after she was done coming, lapping up all of her juices and only pulling away when she was completely clean.

She blushed when she saw him lick his lips, pushing himself back to stand and smirked as he watched her try to regain his breath. Korra reached out to him, grabbing a hold of his shoulder and forcing him into a kiss, her hands swiping across his chest and feeling his hard muscles underneath her band.

She tried to reach down to undo his pants, but he pulled away with a cluck of his tongue. "Not part of the package, sweetheart," he teased, pushing her to lie back down onto the table. Korra moaned and pulled her back into her, crushing their mouths together and arching her breast into his bare chest.

"Not fully relaxed yet," she said, pulling away and nipping at his chin. He reached down and slipped a finger inside of her without warning, watching with a look of satisfaction when she gasped and thrust against his hand.

He kissed her again, thrusting his finger in and out before slipping in another one, his thumb coming up to press against her clit. He muffled her scream with a thrust of his tongue, exploring her mouth and inviting her to play with him as he thrust even harder against her core.

She moved her hips in time with his hand, his tongue mimicking the movement. In a bold move, Korra slipped her hand into his pants and stroked his hard need, his pre-cum already leaking out of the tip. Tahno immediately slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed her hands, shaking his head with an amused smirk.

"Oh no," he said, moving her hand to his mouth and licking her fingers clean. "That's playing against the rules." Korra jerked his hand back, slamming their bodies together and kissing him in pure desperation.

"Fine," she gasped. "Just, please, don't stop."

He slipped three fingers in this time, thrusting slowly now and lavishing the back of her ear, sucking in the lobe as he lazily moved against her. He built her up slowly now, her body becoming desperate for more, but he refused it give it to her, moving her right along the edge and backing up right as she was going to fall off.

And before she knew it, he pulled away completely, giving her a lazy grin as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, giving a low moan at the taste. "Don't you dare—"

"Time is up," he said, pointing at the clock in the corner of the room, the room almost too dark to even read it.

"Come back," she said with a glare, "and finish what you started." He leaned over her, his lips just barely brushing up against hers as he spoke.

"Time. Is. Up." She grabbed the back of his head and slammed her mouth against his into a fierce kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting against the bulge that she knew he had. They pulled away gasping, Tahno gripping the edge of the massage table to keep his composure, but couldn't resist one last roll of the hips before pulling away.

"I thought you were supposed to help me relax," Korra said, "not getting me even tenser than before. Is this how you keep the customers coming?"

Tahno chuckled and couldn't resist brushing his hands against her breasts once more. "No, I only do this for the special customers."

"And how many is that?" Korra leaned over to pick up her towel, fully aware of his gaze that full rested on her bottom.

"One," he replied nonchalantly, placing the bottles of oil back into the cabinets. Korra was left speechless, watching him as he closed the door quietly and turned back to her with another smirk.

"And I guess," he continued, stalking closer to her and pulling her now partly covered body back into his, "since you're not completely satisfied with our service," Korra felt her knees go weak at the sound of his voice, his hands teasing her skin once more and her body burning with his touch. "I'll need to make a house call tonight."

He lowered his lips to her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he whispered into it. "And we can practice it over and over again until I can get it right."

* * *

The End.


	8. Private Lessons

I don't own LOK.

A/N: Day Two of Tahnorra week. 3 and it's a continuation of last chapter! It wasn't going to be originally, but as I was writing out my other (nonsmut) idea, I had this one instead, so of course I went with the smut. It's just so easy to write. I'm thinking about trying to make all of my Tahnorra week fics being related to one another.

* * *

Korra didn't know if she was actually expecting him to show up. A part of her knew that she probably wasn't the first and most likely wouldn't be the last in his string of girls, but she couldn't bring herself to really care.

But she ached, sitting on her bed wondering if it would be better if she just took care of it herself. How easy would it be to just reach in-between her thighs and _just—_her hand was inching towards there without her even noticing it, her fingers played on the inside of her thigh just _wishing_ that she was feeling warm skin rather than the soft fabric of her pants.

It wouldn't be the same, not nearly as satisfying as feeling his hands probing at her skin, molding themselves into her and leaving her feeling completely boneless and yearning for his touch everywhere.

He didn't give her a time, just scribbled her address on a sheet of paper and set her off, not giving any indication of what had transpired between the two, no sly smirk, no suggestive comment, just a wave of the hand and she was out the door.

But now she was feeling absolutely pathetic for just sitting around and waiting for him to show up—if he even would. But she still wasn't satisfied, her body tense and needing some sort of relief, something to just release the pressure so she could go on with her night and maybe give him a piece of her mind for blowing her off.

Korra leaned back on the bed, her hand playing with the waistband of her pant teasing the small sliver of skin that peaked out from underneath the fabric. She slipped her hand underneath, fingers trying to mimic his teasing touch, lightly massaging the skin right above just where she need it the most.

Her breath came out in pants, head lulling back with a small moan as she imagine his smirk widening above her, his hand ghosting across her skin and moving past her center and squeezing her thigh, thumb rubbing small circle as it slowly inched upward.

He brushed against her lips, pushing her legs further apart to settle down even closer between her legs, and she could _almost_ feel his lips trailing down her next in light feathery kisses, his beautiful silver-white eyes keeping his gaze on her face, daring her to look away from him.

But Korra fisted the sheet with her free hand, eyes closed and arching her hips up to _pleasepleasejustplease—_and she moaned his name when fingers finally sank into her core, her entire body thrusting up, back arching, crying out in pleasure because_ finally—_

"I see you started the party without me." Korra gasped, hand tearing out of her pants, fingers wet with her juices, sitting up to turn towards the door. The very man she was waiting for leaned against the doorframe, arousal straining against his pants as he watched on with a smirk.

"How did you get in?"she demanded. He took slow deliberate steps towards her, stopped and the foot of the bed and hands sinking into the mattress as he leaned forward to trap her in.

"Door was unlocked. Didn't get an answer when I knocked." He took a hold of her hand, bringing it up to lips, his tongue swiping out to take a small taste of her. "But I did hear some _suspicious_ noises, so being the kind, caring citizen that I am, had to make sure that _everything_ was alright."

Korra watched entranced as he took a finger into his mouth, moaning as he sucked them clean, releasing them with a small _pop_ before he stepped back once more. "But seeing as you seem to have everything handled here, I'll just be on my—"

She didn't let him go this time, taking a hold of the front his shirt and slamming their bodies together as she devoured his mouth, never letting up her grip even as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, responding the kiss equally as hard and desperate as she.

They fell back onto the bed, Tahno immediately grasping onto her shirt and tearing it off, delighted to see that there was nothing else underneath. "Should have already been naked," he growled, giving the exact same treatment to her pants.

"You didn't tell me what time you were coming over," she said in between nips of his neck, hands making work of his shirt and pulling it off. "Wasn't sure if you were even going to."

Tahno smacked her hands away when she tried to unbuckle his pants, pushing her back down on the bed and leaning back on the heels of his feet. "Show me," he said, eyes trailing down her body hungrily. "Show me how you like it."

Korra flushed, pouting when she tried to reach for him again, but that just made him climb off the bed, crossing his arms with an expectant look. "Teach me," he said. "Teach me how you want me to touch you."

But she just groaned out of frustration, trying to lean up to grab him again but he just pushed her back down, hands lingering at her breasts, fingers teasing her nipple before pulling away again. "I don't think you need any help with that," she sighed, body burning for his touch again because he just wouldn't—

Tahno unbuckled his pants, letting them fall onto the floor, his arousal standing to attention, hard and ready, curved upward at it twitched underneath her gaze. Korra couldn't tear her eyes away, especially not as his hand slowly trained down his toned stomach and grasped his cock in his hand, watching her with half-lidded eyes.

"Then would you like me to show you?" he asked, already stroking himself is slow, steady movements, grunting as his hips jerked just a bit against his hand. Korra felt her chest grow heavy, her mouth becoming dry as she licked her lips, flickering her gaze to his pleasure filled face and back down to the movements of his hand.

He leaned against the wall, shifting most of his weight against it as he gripped himself even harder but not quickening his pace any. "Gotta do it faster," she said, crawling towards him and sitting to where she was eye level with his erection, but she didn't touch it, didn't know if he wanted her to.

"No," he groaned, deliberately slowing down his pace, but jerking his hand even harder, his hips thrusting up with his movements. "Hard and fast is good and all, but if you do it slow—" He paused, gasping and faltering in his movements as he looked down to see Korra's bright blue eyes staring up at him. "You need to draw it out," he continued, continuing to stoke himself, "gotta tease and drag out every moment until the pleasure almost turns to pain. Leave your body wanting more and not giving it until it's too much to handle."

Korra reached out and pried his hands away, replacing it with her own. Tahno gasped hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders as she began to move the same way he was. "Teach me," she said, tongue swiping out to lick the head.

"Fuck," he said, head falling back with a soft thud against the wall, his grip tightening into her skin and jerking his hips against her. "More pressure," he panted, and she squeezed the base even harder, bringing him into her mouth and nosily sucking him in.

Tahno brought his hands into her hair, pulling it out of the pony tail that she keeps on insisting on keeping, tightening his hold as he resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. "Don't just bob your, use your tongue, do something different now and then," he gasped when she did just as he told, tongue flicking out and slathering his shaft before suckling it whole.

She let him go with a pop, mouth coming down to tease his balls, bringing one into her mouth, hands continuing to slowly stroke him just the way he wanted it. He jerked his hips harder against her, body yearning to pick up the pace but Korra wouldn't allow it.

She kept the same slow steady pace, her mouth engulfing the other side now and moaning when his grip tightened in her hair. The pressure was building up in his body, aching for more but not getting it, hands trying to bring her closer, but she wasn't giving him exactly what he needed.

He groaned her name over and over again, pleading her softly before it became too much. When he was no longer making any coherent sense, that's when she brought him back into her mouth, picking up the pace to bring him release.

But Tahno didn't want it like this. He pulled her off of him, easily picking her up and throwing her back onto the bed, crawling onto of her and smashing their lips together in a hard kiss, tongues battling out for dominance.

Her muffled her moaned, hands gripping her thighs and pulling them apart, bringing a finger inside of her to feel just how wet she was and he wasted no time sinking into her. Korra screamed his name, her legs swung over his shoulders, hands gripping the sheets of the bed and sobbing when he started a slow pace—hard and steady just as he taught her.

The _ache_ that lingered at her core just increased, her hips trying to force him into a faster pace, but he didn't comply, just moved marginally slower, his hips jerking harder and harder into her.

"Please," she whined, squeezing her legs around his neck. He moved just a little faster, teasing all of her senses as he captured her lips once more, his kissed soft and lingering, pulling away each time she tried to reciprocate.

But they both were at the end of their rope, the pleasure dancing across into the line of pain as they were holding off for far too long and he _finally_ thrust hard and fast into her core, skin slapping against skin as they climbed the threshold of pleasure.

Korra sobbed in relief, hands coming up to feel his chest, moving along the hard panes of his muscles as she tried to feel as much as she could—tried to be as close to him as he would allow. Each thrust brought an electricity of pleasure and she wasn't sure if she would ever feel like this again, if it was ever going to be this desperate and _satisfying_. It was something she was never going to achieve with anyone else.

He dropped her legs, hands grasping a handful of each butt cheek and slamming her body back into his with each movement, squeezing and thrusting as she moved just as hard against him.

Their lips met again in pure desperation, their moans of pleasure muffled as they reached their peak, Tahno holding out for as long as he could but ready to fall off the edge at any second.

He brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing and pinching the nude, and Korra arched into himwith a keen cry, her walls spasming around his penis as she came. It was enough to bring him over the edge, pulling out and fisting his shaft as he came across her stomach.

Tahno collapsed besides her, breathing deeply and watched Korra as she came down from her high. She turned her head to look at him, trying to catch her breath as he did the same.

"Was this just a onetime thing?"she asked with uncertainty, eyes darting away to look past him, afraid of his reaction. Tahno smirked and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as he relaxed into the bed.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" She swatted his chest, pouting as she pulled the blanket over her with a huff.

Tahno turned his back to her and reached out to grasp a strand of her hair. "I've noticed you for a while, you know," he admitted. "I've seen you around a lot. We know a lot of the same people, you know."

Korra frowned, turning back to him to study his face. "I've never seen you."

"I know," he said, grabbing a hold of her and bringing her closer, settling her across his chest as he pulled the blanket over both of them. He spoke directly into her ear now, a tantalizing whisper that sent shiver down her spine.

"And I was going to make you notice me," he said, his breath brushing across her skin. "I was going to make you want me. Going to tease you with the prospect me—but I wouldn't let you have me, not yet."

Korra moaned, hand splayed across his chest and could feel the ache come back into her body. "Was going to give you a taste of what it was like to be with me—only small little glimpses so you could fill in the rest, fantasizing about me until the ache became too much and you would seek me out."

He trailed kisses down her neck, soft little grazes that only served to make her skin burn more. "But I wasn't going to let you find me until I wanted you to, when the only thing you could think about was me. Being with me. Then, and only then, was I was going to fulfill every single one of your fantasies."

Korra swallowed, her throat going dry at his words, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the tension that came back into her bones. "And why didn't you?"

A smirk spread across his face, his hands coming around to grasp at her cheeks once again and slowly grinding against her core, his erection already hardening with every movement she made against him.

"Asami had different plans."

* * *

The End.


	9. Moonlight

I don't own LOK

A/N: Day 3 of Tahnorra week! Can be counted as a continuation of the last two :D And GASP I am capable of NOT writing smut aha. Just a cute little drabble.

* * *

Tahno quietly slipped out of bed, throwing an amused glance at Korra's snoring away, her face smooshed against the blankets, drool dripping down her chin. He silently slipped his pants back on, patting his bottom for the square box that he knew was stuffed in his back pocket.

He slid the window open, settling himself on the windowsill as he stared into the sky, the full moon hanging low on the horizon. A cold breeze wafted into the apartment, his skin growing goose bumps that crawled all the way up his arms.

He grew up hearing stories about Yue, about how she had sacrificed herself and ascended into the sky. He had seen paintings of her, beautiful white hair and dark skin that he always admired. As a child he imagined her sitting completely alone on the moon, looking down at the Earth longingly.

This was why as a child he started speaking to her, asking questions he knew wouldn't get answers to, imagining what her voice would sound like when she replied. He never grew out of it.

He looked out into the city, the lights only now beginning to dim down as everyone trudged home from their long night of booze and partying. On a normal night, he would be right there with them, trekking on endlessly until he would pass out—alone—in his cold bed, contrary to what most people believed.

But it hasn't been like that, not for a while at least. Not since the day Korra appeared before his store. The day that Tahno decided to just forget about any consequences and just go for it.

"It's been a while," he said, pulling the box out of his pocket, popping open the lid. "I guess I've been a little preoccupied," he grinned. "Sorry."

Another breezed blew through his hair, ruffling through it, and for a moment Tahno let himself believe that it was her. He pulled out a cigarette from his box, swiping a match against the wood beneath him and lighting it between his lips.

He inhaled the nicotine, his body relaxing as he leaned back, trusting himself enough to not fall four stories down. He exhaled, a puff of smoke drifting through his lips and dissipating into the air.

He pulled the stick away from his mouth, holding it between two fingers. "Looks like Asami took things into her own hands," he said, flicking his fingers to tap the ash away from the end. "Delivered her right onto into my lap—naked at that."

He laughed, taking another drag from his cigarette, eyes flickering back into the sky. She didn't move—not that he could really tell anyways—but the stares twinkled in excitement for her. "I don't think I need to tell you what happened after that."

Down below a man began to sing incoherent words, staggering through the streets with his arms swung around his friend's shoulder. Tahno waited until they passed, content to just hold the cigarette in between his fingers and watching it burn through the paper, the ash trying to cling onto each other before he flicked them off.

"Though I'm sure you were already watching," he teased with a smirk. A cloud drifted in front of her, covering the embarrassment that he knew was coursing through her form being found out.

But Tahno just shrugged his shoulders and took another huff, the cigarette already burned down close to the filter. He threw it down, watching until he disappeared into the darkness, lost in the pile of trash that he knew was already on the ground.

And he closed his eyes and let his body take in the cold hair, his head resting against the wood, hands draped across his lap. "I really like her," he whispered, trusting his voice to reach her, a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

He stepped back onto the ground, turned back to return to the bedroom, ready to pull Korra into his arms and drift back into slumber.

Tahno didn't look back to Yue peeking out from underneath the clouds, a star shooting across the sky behind her.

* * *

The End.


	10. Imperfections

I don't own LOK

A/N: Day 4 of Tahnorra Week! And it's something that I've been promising you guys for like three months, the sequel to chapter 5! Whooooo! Too bad I don't think it's what you guys were expecting, cause honestly, I wasn't expecting this either. (And don't worry there probably will be another sequel...eventually) I had half of this thing done for like two months, but I just didn't have the motivation to finish it, but this prompts kindasortamaybe fits it, so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

It's been a month since Tahno had last seen Korra. He was never on to seek her out, though, because he never had a reason to. Because no matter what, she always came to him, it was only a matter of when and where.

Eventually he even made it into a game. How long could the _Uh-vatar_ last? It only ever took a couple days, maybe even a week. Hell, she even lasted two weeks once. Most of the time, they would always find each other at Narook's, probably because she knew he would eventually be there.

He always wondered if she ever waited there for him, or if she just waits for them both to not so coincidently be there. He likes to imagine her waiting for him, sitting at a table that faces the door, head peaking up every time she heard the little bell ring to indicate a new customer.

Sometimes she just completely bypasses the waiting and games and just shows up at his apartment. Though sometimes, when he knew that she was _just_ about getting to the end of her rope, he likes to put himself in the oddest places to see if she would come looking for him. To see at what lengths she would go to get to him.

She's found him skinny dipping one night in the river of Republic City Park No one was around as she stripped herself down and joined him in the water. She's even manage to seek him out at a burlesque show once, even going as far to sit down next to him when he refused to go with her until the show was over, rolling her eyes and glaring at all the women that he managed to ogle.

The sex that night was great, a heated exchange of possession and threats that she would not share him with anyone. Not if he wanted to continue this. Sometimes he entertained the thought of letting her catch him in bed with another woman, though if he was honest with himself, he would admit that it wasn't something he really had a need to test out.

He sat at his corner of Narook's, his pictures still posted up despite losing his bending. His ex-teammates were nowhere to be found, probably choosing to spend the night in a harder environment to drown their sorrows away. Usually he would be right there beside them, filling himself on enough drinks to forget.

But it's been a month since she last sought him out, and Tahno was getting antsy. He managed to stop by Narook's every night for the past three weeks, trying to catch a glimsp of the Avatar, but she never came.

Tahno grasped the cup in front of him, the glass slick with perspiration, the ice already halfway melted, watering down his drink. He took a sip anyways, trying to look inconspicuous as his eyes locked onto the door.

"Waiting for someone?" Tahno didn't notice the girl slither up to his table, plopping herself right beside him, leaning over his body to full press her voluptuous body against his. She reached over him, grasping the cup from his hands and taking a sip of it, her eyes all the while locked with his.

Tahno immediately fell into his role, his trademark smirk sliding across his face as he leaned forward, only inches apart. She leaned forward as if to kiss him, but he followed her movements backwards, just barely keeping himself out of reach.

He took the cup out of her hands and placed it back on the table, sliding away from her as he settled himself back to his side of the booth. He flashed her a grin when she pouted and waved his hand for a waiter to come over.

"Why drink mine when we can get you your own?" He purred, starting to snap his fingers now when no one immediately came to his call. She licked her lips and scooted herself closer to him again, leaning her elbow on the table and draping her arm behind him, getting as close as she could without actually touching him.

"How about something you don't have to pay for?" His hand reaching down to trail up her arm.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" She leaned closer to him, lips just about ready to brush against his when a cup slammed down onto the table hard enough that Tahno could feel the air move beside his hand.

He couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face when his eyes trailed up the familiar tan muscular arms. Tonight, he decided, he was going to have to worship them, show her just how sensitive he could make her skin to his touch.

He needed to feel her skin glide against hers, to feel the soft flesh that he grew accustomed to feel. He reached a hand out to place on top of hers, but Korra snatched it away, almost knocking the drink over when she slammed her hand into the hard wood once more to lean across to glare directly into his eyes. "I thought I made myself clear, Tahno."

He licked his lips when he locked his eyes with her fiery blue eyes, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss, throwing a hand behind her to pull her closer to him as his fingertips played with the end of her hair.

A moan escaped her lips, and Tahno took this chance to slide his tongue into her mouth, inviting her to wrestle with him, not even paying any heed to the girl that he left beside him. Her hands fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to her, trying to eliminate all the space that was between them.

When they pulled away, Tahno was disappointed to see himself looking into green eyes instead of blue. "Oh, wow," she said breathlessly, trailing her hand lightly down his chest. "I think you had the right idea there."

But the wolfbat couldn't suppress his frown as he captured her hand, preventing her from going any lower. Her eyes weren't quite blue enough, skin not dark enough, hair not long enough for him to properly run his hands though.

She just wasn't quite enough.

She let out a puff of annoyance when he discarded her, immediately scooting back and out of the booth. "Sorry, sweetheart," he said, throwing down a couple of yuans to cover his bill. "Just not feeling ya." She crossed her arms and glared, grabbed his drink and immediately flinging it to his face, but he stopped it mid hair, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't play the game if you can't handle a defeat," he said with a chuckle, the drink splashing into her face with a flick of his wrist. He held his hands up with a haughty tilt of his head before spinning around. Tahno didn't bother looking back as she screamed at his retreating back, scowling at the tight feeling in his pants with no sign of relief.

The snowflakes were just now starting to drift down from the sky, falling gently onto the ground to blanket the earth. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, kicking his own pathway as he walked, his breath coming out in small clouds in front of him, taking pleasure in defiling the newly settled snow.

He stopped at the edge of the peer, looking out into the bay towards the looming statue of Aang, his gaze resting upon island that lingered just behind it. He could imagine her sprawled out on her bed, snoring away innocently as he stood here, waiting for her.

No, Tahno didn't wait for people. _He_ was the one who lured them in. _He _was the one who decided just exactly where this game would lead. And in the end, _he _was the one who was going to decide who the winner was. And it was always him.

Too late for a ferry, Tahno climbed onto a small wooden boat, using his waterbending to guide his way towards the island.

No one welcomed him when he set foot onto solid land, though he wasn't really expecting anyone to. He could hear the sound of light panting before the earth rumbled beneath his feet. Tahno immediately followed the sounds, walking on rocky legs whenever the vibrations would come.

He shifted through the forests of the island, stopping just as fire nearly singed his nose, narrowing his eyes as he saw Korra turning her back to him. He stopped himself from pulling her towards him, having only seen clippings of her interactions with the city in the newspaper.

It hit him that is been a _month. _An entire month. Tahno couldn't even remember the last time it had been since he had gone without for that long.

A smirk spread across his face when he could see the frustration in her punches, fire being forced out of her fist and singeing the grass around her as she beat into whoever she was imagining in front of her.

It was probably him, Tahno figured.

"Frustrated, _Uh-vatar?_" he asked, stepping out of the bushed and easily blocking the fire that was instantly sent his way, steam rising up from the clash of elements.

She glared at him with that pout that she just _knew_ tempted him. "What are you doing here?" She balled up her fist, burning with a flame that Tahno paid no heed to.

"Just thought I'd pay you a little visit," he said, leaning closer to her, completely disregarding the fire just inches away from his chest. "This thing between us? It goes both ways you know."

The fire dissipated, her hands coming out to touch his chest, lingering for just a moment until she pushed him away. She moved back until they were a reasonable distance away, but for Tahno it would only take an arm's reach to pull her back in.

"I thought we made it clear in the beginning that when one of us," she motioned her hands between the two, eyes flickering from the ground to his chest, not quite ready to lift her eyes up to meet his, "said the word, it's over."

Tahno took a step, grabbing a hold of her arm to prevent her from leaving, leaning forward to whisper in the ear. "Haven't heard you say the word yet."

"I—" He leaned too close for Korra to look anywhere else, gazing into his silver-white eyes and left her completely at a loss for words.

Tahno finally gazed into familiar blue eyes, leaning even closer until there their lips brushed together. But Korra pushed him away once more, feet slamming against the ground and bringing up a wall of dirt that separated them.

"I—I'm done with this Tahno," she shouted through the wall. "I can't do this anymore."

Tahno narrowed his eyes, staring at the mass of Earth between them. "Stop being a coward and tell it to my face." He couldn't see her, not physically, but he could see the sigh that left her lips, the look of resignation as she pumped her arms in a ditch attempt to gain some bit of strength.

"We agreed."

"I'm not through with you yet." But Tahno wouldn't relent, slowly inching himself to the side of the wall, eyes peeking around the corner to see her slumped shoulders, arms trying to huge herself.

"But when will you be? Tomorrow? A week from now? All you think about is yourself—you and your needs. I can't do that anymore." She slumped herself against the wall, forehead buried in dirt and words coming out muffled.

He stepped behind her, reaching and arm out but letting it drop back to his side. "I think I took care of your needs pretty well if you asked me."

She turned around, eyes wide and just a little wet, and he knew that there was something else. "This is serious Tahno." Was it the Fireferret? Did he finally step it up to the plate and admit to himself—and most likely to her—that he was an idiot, that he really did-

"What are you so scared of?" Tahno demanded, shaking those thoughts out of his head. It wasn't like he cared. It wasn't like it mattered.

"I'm not scared of anything. I just don't want to do this with you anymore."

"But you'd do it with _him _wouldn't you?" Tahno narrowed his eyes, hand flying out and grabbing her shoulder, fingers pressing into her skin a bit harder than he would like to admit. "Should've told me sooner. I've got a whole line of girls waiting to take your place."

Korra snarled in disgust, throwing his hands off. "This is exactly why I can't do this. I don't even know how many other girls you've been with since we started this whole thing. The only thing you want is to get yours, and you can just go pick one of your bimbos for all I care."

She wouldn't look him in the eye, couldn't even turn her face towards him. She "None. There's been none."

That got her attention. Her head jerked back towards his, eyes staring in disbelief back into his own. "You're a liar."

Tahno stepped closer, not even caring that she tried to step away, pushing her back to the wall, arms coming around to trap her. He wasn't just going to let it go this time. "What did you dream about?"

Surprised, she covered her face with her hands, let out a sound that was just short of a scream. "That was weeks ago. It has nothing to do with this." Her voice came out borderline hysterical, but she didn't make a move to touch him. In fact, she did the best she could to avoid having any contact with him.

"A month," he said, shifting his arms to just _barely_ brush against her skin. "It's been a month." She still wouldn't look at him, hands fisting at the wall, fingers digging themselves into the dirt.

"So you're keeping track now?"

"That was the last time we saw each other." He said, taking it just a bit closer until their chest brushed against each other. "It was the last thing we talked about. You left the next morning without a word."

"Oh, so you don't like a taste of your own medicine?" He brought a hand to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him once more. He never could get enough of her eyes.

"I'd rather have a taste of you."

He slammed their lips together, not even bothering to hide his groan because _finally—_he's been waiting for this for too long, needing it too much. She responded back, clutching even harder into the earth, the dirt crumbling underneath her hands, falling to the ground right beneath their feet.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring what he hasn't claimed as his for so long, hands coming up to pull her hair loose before burying themselves into the silky strands. He pressed himself closer to her, grinding his hard erection into her core, his other hand grasping at his hips and pulling her as close to him as he could.

They pulled away panting, Korra keeping her eyes closed and Tahno smirked, knowing that he won. She leaned her head back, her fingers releasing their grip and the wall crumbled away immediately. She opened her eyes and stared right back at him of her own regard this time, no coercion, no force.

"We're through, Tahno."

* * *

The End.


	11. Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra

A/N: So this was suppose to be for day 6 of Tahnorra week (if you're wondering where day 5 is, it's the second chapter of my multichaptered Tahnorra fic: Rock Bottom) but I kind of lost inspiration for it halfway through. Revisited it, tacked on an open end (sorry guys I seem to be a fan of writing these) and maybe I'll revisit it one day with a sequel.

I probably won't write a fic for day 7 because Tahnorra week is long over, and I honestly don't even know what song to do for it, so yeah. I don't know when this will next be updated because I really want to focus on Rock Bottom, but don't worry, I still have lots of one-shot ideas that I will eventually write (along with a couple of possible sequels set up).

But again, sorry for the shortness and kinda abrupt end. Like I said, inspiration was just kind of lost.

* * *

Korra sat on the cliff overlooking Yue Bay, her legs dangling off the side. Her gaze linked directly at Republic City's Skyline. The sun was starting to set, bathing the world into its warm glow. The lights of the city chased away the shadows that began to stretch across the horizon.

She could see Avatar Aang's statue overlooking his city, his strong form seeming to urge her to move forward. Korra brought her legs up to her chest, burying her face into her arms

"Aang?" she asked, peaking her head up to look at him once again. "What am I suppose to do?" She leaned back, crossing her legs and taking a deep breath. She centered herself, closing her eyes as she tried to reach out to him. To try to reach out to anything really.

Breath in. Breath out.

_Tahno pouring her glasses of alcohol and teasing her with that smirk, waiting for the moment for her to say no. "Oh, come on. The Uh-vatar can handle Amon and his band of equalist but can't even handle a couple of shots?"_

_She glare at him, cracking her knuckles and taking a hold of the shot glass. "You're on pretty boy."_

_He took a grasp of his own glass and held in up in a toast, but she just threw her head back and took down the shot in on gulp, slamming it back into the counter. It burned down her throat and she couldn't help the grimace that overcame her face._

"_Urg, that's nasty. Why do people even drink this stuff?" Tahno leered at her, gulping his shot down just the same way as her, but he was familiar with the burn, welcomed it even. Korra pouted at his completely unfazed face as he poured them another one._

"_You'll see in a moment." Korra took the shot again, but this time resisting the urge to gag. If Tahno wasn't fazed, neither was she._

Korra groaned and buried her face back into her knees, shaking her head as if that would change things. She cursed Tahno in her head for even convincing her that drinking was a good idea. He probably had the whole thing planned out.

Could she even contact Aang for these types of things? He had to go through the same things she was. She learned his entire history, saw the play even.

She looked back on the horizon, wind blowing through her hair and she sighed, wishing that she could at least see Aang's face. It never failed to calm her down.

_They were drunk. Four shots in, Korra denied it, swaying in her seat and demanding that Tahno pour another. The liquid sloshed over the rim, dripping onto her hand as she tried to aim the cup to her mouth. Only about half of it made it._

_Tahno chuckled and took a hold of her wrist, bringing it up to his lips as he licked the liquid off of her skin. Korra stifled back a moan, her face growing hotter at the touch—though to be honest her cheeks were alright bright red from the alcohol. _

_Instead, she settled for whacking him over the head, her skin still burning from his touch._

_Seven shots in, he had somehow convinced her to dance with him, hands tight around her waist and body completely pressed together. There was nowhere for her to look but his face. She tried to settle for his chest, but if there was anything she knew about Tahno, it would be that he found any reason he could to tease her. _

_She never noticed just how pretty his eyes were. Well, no, she had noticed, but it was never a thought that crossed the forefront of her mind. But the longer she stared into them, the more she couldn't look away, his gaze practically burning through her._

_Nine shots in Korra decided to forget the consequences. She grab the back of his stupid hair and pulled his lips towards her, kissing her as hard as she could not even caring that they were in a crowded bar full of people who were watching._

_The very same people who began cheering just as soon as it happened. _

_But Korra couldn't hear it, not as Tahno grabbed the back of her waist and pulled her towards him, his hard muscles molding into her curves as he kissed back equally as hard. He wasn't playing any games, not as he pried her mouth open with his tongue, wrestling with hers before sucking on her bottom lip, bringing it between his teeth._

_He didn't give her time to fight back, bringing his mouth down her neck, sucking and biting at the skin as he made his way up to her ear, a moan bubbling up from the back of her throat. "How about we go to my place?" _

_Korra didn't even have a chance to say no even if she wanted to._

She brought a hand to her stomach, fingers softly rubbing the blue fabric, unable to even imagine that there was a—she wasn't even with Tahno, not like that. She didn't even know if she wanted to be.

But as she looked up at Aang once again, almost able to feel the child that was growing inside of her, she knew that she had to make this work, even if it meant tying him down, kicking and screaming, and forcing him to stay.


	12. Dedicate

A/N: AHAHAHA I LIED ABOUT SPEAKEASY BEING ALL MY TWELVE DAYS OF TAHNORRA ENTIRES. I kind of hate that story and everything I write for it, so I might just leave it be for now and come back to it later.

So instead, have some Tahnorra smut guys, because even if I have writers block, I can always write some smut.

* * *

She stood on the sidelines, watching him cheekily flip his hair and hand raised to point at her. No one ever saw her inside the waiting room, but they all knew that any time he did that, any time he dedicated a match to her, he fought it harder and faster than any other match.

No one knew just exactly where she was going each time she slipped away from the island, murmuring something about avatar duties, not even trying to come up with a legitimate excuse anymore.

It didn't matter, not as she watched the Wolfbats brutalize the other team, Tahno weaving through the attacks like they were nothing, giving it back tenfold. The moment they announced them as the winner, she ran straight to the locker room.

Ming and Shaozu didn't even try to hide their amused smirks as they made their way through, laughing as Tahno's gaze bore into Korra's. She stood beside the shower, hand on her hip, finger cocked and the probender pounced.

He slammed her into the shower wall, hands flicking in the air to flip the curtain shut with a whip of water. Korra moaned, clinging onto him as their mouths moved against each other almost bruisingly hard.

They worked at each other desperately, moving against each other. Tahno hiked her up his hips, her long legs wrapped around him, the shower soaking them through their clothes. She impatiently tugged at his clothes, practically ripping his shirt off of him, flinging the soaked clothes onto the tiled floor.

He did rip her shirt, tearing it in two and letting it fall to the ground with a wet plop, their lips meeting back together, teeth clanging together. One hand grasped at her breast, kneading it almost painfully, his fingers tweaking the nipple as she couldn't decide which side of the line between pain and pleasure she was.

His other hand dived into her pants, teasing her clit before rubbing the entrance of her vagina. He didn't penetrate, just keep his teasing movements, pinching each nub as their lips broke apart. She clung onto him, arms around his neck, legs a vice around him as she tried to thrust up, to lead him towards where she wanted him the most.

She trailed her lips down his neck, suckling and biting at the skin and internally smirking in detail as he growled out a deep moan from his chest. She caught his earlobe in between her teeth, and that was when she knew it was over.

His thrust his finger inside, rhythmically pumping inside. It didn't last for long, both of them desperate for each other. Tahno tore at Korra's pants; only leaving it half way off before he thrust inside, neither of them fully undressed.

The water was cold, pounding into their backs, but neither notices as the heat of their bodies just rose as Tahno pounded into her.

They didn't even notice Ming and Shaozu sitting outside their shower, making bets on who was going to finish first.


End file.
